leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Calem (game)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Calem| jname=カルム | tmname=Calme | text=white | slogan=no | image=XY Calem.png | size=150px | caption=Official artwork from | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Gray , Blue , Brown | hair=Black , Blond | hometown=Vaniville Town | region=Kalos | relatives= , mentioned father (as player) Unnamed mother, mentioned father (as rival) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character | game=yes | generation= | games=X, Y | anime=no| gameanim=no| manga=counterpart | mangacounterpart= , Manabu Kadoo | pv=no| }} Calem (Japanese: カルム Calme) is the male player character in , and also serves as the rival in the same games if the player chooses to play as the . His female counterpart is . If playing as Calem, the player character may earn the title of by defeating most of the Trainers in the Battle Chateau. This is the only time the Trainer class Grand Duke appears in game. In the games As the protagonist Calem is a boy living in Vaniville Town with his friends , Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. He recently moved into Vaniville Town. His owns a and , the latter of which wakes Calem up at the start of the game. As a non-playable character Calem is a young boy who lives in Vaniville Town when the protagonist moves into town. Calem is the main rival of the character, choosing the starter Pokémon which is super effective to the player's. He is also the character who teaches the player and Shauna how to catch a Pokémon, catching a Bunnelby with the use of his Fletchling. Soon after, he can be seen in Santalune Forest with the other friends. Calem is the child of two prominent Pokémon battlers, and is seen as one of the two best battlers of the group of friends, alongside the protagonist. At Glittering Cave, Calem helps the player defeat Team Flare to save the fossil assistant, and is given the fossil not chosen afterward. He then battles with the player against Tierno and Trevor at . At the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, Calem battles the player for the chance to get the Mega Ring. The next time Calem battles the player is in front of the Coumarine Gym. When the group of friends meets up and decides to go to the haunted area in , Calem is the only one of the friends to not go to the house, claiming that he has to train. He then helps the player defeat Team Flare at the Poké Ball Factory. The next time Calem battles the player is in front of the Anistar Gym. After the player defeats the gym, he will ask for a rematch, but cancels his challenge after Lysandre announces his plan of eradicating all life forms not a part of Team Flare. He then helps the player defeat Team Flare get to the legendary Pokémon and defeat Team Flare for good. After the player defeats the and battles at the Battle Maison, Calem can be battled in Kiloude City, where, when defeated, he will give the player an Absolite and tell the player to meet Professor Sycamore in Anistar City. Pokémon Capture tutorial Calem has another Pokémon besides his , likely his starter, as noted by having two party slots filled during the tutorial. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 2 |locationname=Route 2 |pokemon=2}} |style="margin:auto"| Caught in tutorial Tag Battle against Trevor and Tierno If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | Tag Battle against Team Flare grunts If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | First battle If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3}} | | | Third battle If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,700 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 14 |locationname=Route 14 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,700 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 14 |locationname=Route 14 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,700 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 14 |locationname=Route 14 |pokemon=3}} | | | Tag Battle against Celosia and Bryony If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | Fourth battle If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 4,600 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Anistar City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 4,600 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Anistar City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 4,600 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Anistar City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Tag Battles in Team Flare Secret HQ If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Fifth battle If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 6,100 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Victory Road (Kalos) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 6,100 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Victory Road (Kalos) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 6,100 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Victory Road (Kalos) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematches If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem 2.png |size=150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem 2.png |size=150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem 2.png |size=150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Vaniville Town :"Welcome to Vaniville Town. The name's Calem. I live next door." :"The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids including us. But I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move here to Vaniville, after all." Aquacorde Town :"This is the meeting place, . I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is ." :"So, . This is Tierno. He can really tear up the the dance floor... And this is Trevor. He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests..." :"You should decide what we call you." :"Good to meet you, . My name's Calem. Because of you, I can finally become a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!" :"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your before you do any of that!" :"You can talk about my parents if you want, but it doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm going to catch one now, so watch carefully!" :"Make sure to weaken a Pokémon before throwing a Poké Ball at it." :"Seriously, Shauna? Did you forget already? Your Pokémon is in a Poké Ball, right? Anyway, I'll share some Poké Balls with you two." :"If you throw a Poké Ball at a Pokémon around here, you'll probably catch it." :"Catching a wild Pokémon makes your Pokémon stronger, too. Be seeing you." Santalune Forest :"So, you got here first. Seems like I'm neighbors with someone who has a lot of potential." :"I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and to on the Gym Leader. So you know, Pokémon Trainers test their strength by battling with the Gym Leaders in each Pokémon Gym." :"I learned a lot from others. Here, I have something for you guys-- "Adventure Rules." I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know. Here's one for you." :"Look in those rules if you're confused about something." :"Sorry to have kept you waiting." :"It's OK. Take your time." :"I think being different from others is a part of what makes me special. Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other Trainers!" :"There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll wait for you in , neighbor!" Lumiose City :"Come with me for a second." :"Oh, it's Lysandre and ... Is that Diantha?" :"So get this, neighbor, Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, which created the Holo Caster, a video-messaging device. You already know about Diantha, right? She is one of the most famous movie stars in the world, after all, I wonder what the two of them are doing here together." :"I'm Calem. It's a pleasure. This..." :"Hmm... I guess Pokémon Trainers all battle each other, no matter who they are. Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something, neighbor. How about you and I compete and see who ends up stronger? I know we set off on our journey just after you arrived in Vaniville, but we are neighbors, and having a competition with you sound like fun. I won't lose though. Just so you know." *Before battle :"OK, let's battle. Tierno and Trevor, you'll battle against and me!" *After winning :"Everyone sure has a different approach to being a Trainer. Well, that was fun, but I guess we should head to Ambrette Town." Ambrette Town :"Hey, neighbor!" :"This is Ambrette Town. You go through the aquarium to get to Cyllage City. But first, we should go to the and have them tell us about Fossils. Maybe we'll learn something about those mysterious stones related to Mega Evolution." :"Wait for me." :"I'm Calem, and this is . We're researching Mega Evolution. Do you know anything about it?" :"is that so? Well, if you don't know anything about Mega Evolution..." :"Well... As long as I'm here, I guess I'll go see that assistant. Heading to Glittering Cave, ?" Glittering Cave :"." :"So, there are two members of Team Flare this time... Are you ready to battle alongside me, neighbor? :: '''Yes': "I just fought with another one of these Team Flare guys." :: No: "You have to prepare? Got it!" :"If you're just trying to make yourselves happy, I won't stop you. But when you threaten people, it's like who do you think you are, anyway? :"Is he there?"'' :"Was Team Flare here?" :"Never mind... Guess he was so absorbed with looking for Fossils he didn't notice." :"I'll take this one, then." :"So, we went looking for the assistant, and we found that suspicious group called Team Flare as well... Still, with those Team Flare people running around, it would be better to train more so I can travel safely. I guess the best thing to do to get tougher is challenge the Cyllage City Gym." Geosenge Town :", was someone from Team Flare here just now? :: '''Yes': "You said he was here... But he isn't anymore, is he? There's only a dead end up ahead... I wonder where that Team Flare guy went..." :: No: "You don't have to worry about me. I chased a Team Flare Grunt here. But there's only a dead end up ahead... I wonder where that Team Flare guy went..." :"How are you and your Pokémon?" :"Some Pokémon evolve through friendship, and others only evolve in certain places" :"Trust... In other words, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon!" *Before battle :", let's battle for it! No matter what the reason is, a battle is a good chance for us to compete and see who Vaniville Town's best Trainer really is!" :"How about it? :: '''Yes': "I will master Mega Evolution and set myself apart from other Trainers. I'll also do it for my Pokémon--we've come so far together, and they never stopped believing in me, their Trainer. You and your Pokémon are stronger.. I can tell just by looking at you. But I'm not going to lose. The winner of this battle will be me!" :: No: "You're very cautious, aren't you?" *Being defeated :"Your bonds with your Pokémon are really strong. I don't like losing much, but... I'm sure you'll be able to Mega Evolve your Pokémon!" *After battle :"I'll bet the Professor will be happy if you master Mega Evolution. That's one way you can show mastery as a Trainer." Shalour City (after the player gets the Rumble Badge) :"Here take this." :"If you use the HM Surf, you can travel over the water. I'll challenge you to a battle again sometime. That's the best way to get strong, after all. I was lucky enough to meet you and end up traveling together, so I'd better take advantage of the opportunity to battle." Coumarine City (Holo Caster) :", I challenge you to a battle in front of the Gym! You'd better be ready!" Coumarine City *Before battle :"Sorry to keep you waiting. The reason I wanted to meet you is I want to see Mega Evolution in action. Whether you use it or not is up to you. But since I'm a Pokémon Trainer, I want to see things that make Pokémon special." *Being defeated :"Oof. I'd kind of forgotten how strong you are." *After being defeated :"Even though we set off from Vaniville Town at the same time, there's a gap in our strength. Do you have something I don't? I guess I have to think about that... Well, good luck with your Gym Battle." :"Hey, !" :"I'll leave filling up the Pokédex to you guys, Trevor. It's boring when everyone does the same thing anyway..." *Before battle :"There sure are lots of different kinds of Pokémon in Kalos. Guess it's my turn now! , I challenge you to a battle!" *Being defeated :"Battling with you is fun, but losing all the time doesn't really make me look all that good." *After being defeated :"Thanks, Shauna. I noticed you were watching us while I was battling." :"So, Tierno, have you found any good Pokémon for your dance team?" :"It's just a rumor, right? I'll pass. I'd rather spend some quality time with my Pokémon before heading to Laverre City." Poké Ball Factory :"We were supposed to meet here. Did something happen?" :"Team Flare? There might be something going on inside. let's check it out while the guard's gone!" :"That red suit means you're a member of Team Flare, right? Did you have a part-time job at the Poké Ball Factory to pay for that ugly suit?" :"Leave this to me! You go ahead!" *Before battle :"I think your math is off. And I thought you were supposed to be scientists! Are you ready to fight alongside me, neighbor?" :: Yes: "Let's get'em!" :: No: "Got it!" *After Team Flare leaves :"Go ahead and pick first." :"Oh. Thank you." :"I'm afraid not. It's not time for that now. They still have to clean up after Team Flare." :"Right. Team Flare... ... ..." :"Thanks. Everyone's Ok, thank to you. But if I keep relying on you like this, I won't grow during my adventure." Anistar City (Holo Caster) :". This time, I challenge you to a battle in front of Anistar City's Gym! You'd better be ready! '''Anistar City' *Before battle :"! I can't keep losing to someone who started the journey at the same time as me! Let's battle!" *Being defeated :"Why am I still playing catch-up to you?!" *After battle :"My Pokémon are a lot stronger now, but you and your Pokémon are still just a little bit out of our reach... Here, I should heal your Pokémon." :"You're strong. I knew there would be lots of tough Trainers out in the world, but I wouldn't have guessed that my neighbor would turn out to be the one to beat! Well, just keep doing what you're doing and defeat that Gym Leader. '''Anistar City (after the player gets the Psychic Badge)' :"I'm sure getting the Psychic Badge wasn't to hard for you to get, right ? Ready for a rematch? I think it would be fun to compete with my neighbor to be the best in Kalos. But i can't claim to be competing with you until I beat you at least once!" :"What's this" :"What... was Lysandre saying? Wiping the slate clean? Eliminating everyone but Team Flare?! ! Let's split up and look for Team Flare's base! Where could Lysandre be, though... We first met him in Lumiose City... Maybe he's there?" Geosenge Town (after the ultimate weapon is unearthed) :", you're not in this alone! When I was in Lysandre's lab, the masked heroes told me what is going on. They also told me what Team Flare plans to do with the ultimate weapon! C'mon! Let's stop team Flare...No...We have to stop Lysandre himself! I... I want to protect my friends! 'Team Flare Secret HQ 1F :"Ultimate weapon? We won't let you use it!" :"So what? That doesn't give you the right to destroy everyone except the few that Team Flare chooses!" :"That's different! We did compete to see who got it, but..." :"What about Pokémon?" :"Why... are you crying?" :"It's not over until it's over! ! Let's go look for the Legendary Pokémon! Trainer are protected by Pokémon, but they protect Pokémon, too, right? Look! That's the entrance to the lower floors over there!" Let's hurry!"'' Walkway :"Shauna?! What are you doing here?" :"..." :"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking clearly, and I didn't consider your feelings. Thank you for coming. Friends should stick together. , we'll all stick together, right?" :: Yes: "Naturally!" :: No: "But..." :"It's settled then! Shauna, , and I will go ahead. Stay close, OK?" :"An electronic lock... Now what?" :"Not bad, Shauna! Well, Clemont was the one who made it. But you brought it here! So, I guess both of you are pretty great! We're finally here. The Legendary Pokémon is inside. Let's save it together!" Legendary Pokémon Room :"So this is the place... It's really hard to breathe in here. Feels like there's a weight on my chest..." :"It's the Poké Ball Factory all over again... ! You take care of things here! I'll protect Shauna!" *After the player caught / :"Great! Now they can't use the ultimate weapon." :"The Legendary Pokémon is gone, so you can't use the ultimate weapon anymore, right? You don't have to worry about the future all alone... Shouldn't everyone work together to make a beautiful world?" :"! Shauna! Let's get out of here!" Geosenge Town (after the player has defeated Team Flare) :"Thank you... We all go out in one piece. Are you guys all OK, Tierno?" :"Thanks, . I respect you as a friend. That's why I want to beat you in a battle as you rival!" '''Victory Road *Before battle :"! Wait up!" :"I've been thinking ever since that incident in Geosenge. Lysandre chose only Team Flare. You and I chose everyone but Team Flare. But since our positions forced our hands, you can't really say any of us were right. So maybe... If both sides have something to say, it's best to meet halfway... SO I decided that from now on, I don't want to battle just to win but to see how you and your Pokémon think and feel! And that's the kind of Pokémon battle I'm challenging you to now!" *Being defeated :"It's hard to put a finger on where, but I think you and I are alike. And that's why I don't want to lose to you. But I think the reason we're alike is because we have so much in common. I'm really happy that we're friends." *After battle :"I'm renewing my rivalry with you! Since you're my rival, I hope you get stronger and stronger as a Pokémon Trainer. But we'll keep getting stronger and stronger, too! I can master the power that comes from the bond between me and my Pokémon, just like you did! Power right on through the Pokémon League! I know you can do it!" Kiloude City *Before battle 1st time :" Battle with me! My new partner can do something that'll really surprise you! :: '''Yes': "En garde!" :: No: "That's pretty cold." *After battle 1st time :", this is for you!" :"That's right. It's Absolite. I found two of them. After everything we said to Lysandre, it just wouldn't be right if I didn't share one with you. I have a message from Professor Sycamore. He says he may have unraveled part of the secret of the Mega Ring and the Mega Stones. He should be waiting by the sundial in Anistar City. *Before battle 2nd time and on :"Hey, ? Would you battle with us? :: Yes: "My Pokémon and I will show you what make us special! En garde!"'' :: No: "That's pretty cold." *Being defeated 2nd time and on :"I'll think about what you did well and use this loss to fuel my desire to improve." *After battle 2nd time and on :"When we first set off on our journey, I though it was really important how different I was from everyone else. But that doesn't really matter, does it? Of course I'm different from others. I'm the only me!" Artwork Sprites In other games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Calem appears alongside Serena as a trophy in the 3DS version. They are both simply referred to as Pokémon Trainer (Pokémon X & Y). Calem's hat is also part of one of Pikachu's alternative costumes. Trophy information NA: We suppose it's possible you've missed out up till now, so let us explain: in Pokémon, you set out from your hometown on a Pokémon journey, catching Pokémon and fighting battles with them. In Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, you reach the next town and find yourself embroiled in a tale of... No, wait–no spoilers! PAL: If you've been living under a rock for some years now, let us explain. In Pokémon, you start from your home town on your own Pokémon journey, catching Pokémon and fighting battles with them. In Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, you reach the next town and find yourself embroiled in a tale of... Well, we won't spoil it for you. Counterparts In the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] Calem appeared in The Redemption, where he was seen at the parade in Lumiose City after he had become the of Kalos. During the parade, he was challenged by AZ, whom he battled and defeated. Pokémon was first seen next to Calem during the parade. It was later used during Calem's battle with AZ, where it was seen defeating his , winning the battle for Calem. None of Chesnaught's moves are known.}} was seen next to Calem during the parade. None of Charizard's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Calem's counterpart in Pokémon Adventures is . When he was young he won a Kalos Junior Tournament. However, the pressure of being a celebrity at a young age had its effect on him and he became a shut-in. In Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! Trivia * Pre-release media referred to Calem as "Xavier" (Japanese: エックス X). * One of 's palette swaps in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has a color scheme based on Calem. Names Category:Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Kalem es:Kalm fr:Kalem it:Calem (gioco) ja:カルム zh:卡勒姆